It has long been desirable to produce inexpensive, lightweight metal furniture for domestic and commercial use. Until recently, heavy gauge metal was required for office furniture such as desks and file cabinets to provide adequate support for office appliances such as typewriters and computers. Because many of the component parts of such furniture were secured by rivets, screws or bolts, or by welding which produced burn marks on the metal, additional manufacturing steps for decoration were required after the furniture was assembled.